epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kungfuguy27/College an' shit
So this may be my last time posting from my current location for quite some time. Tomorrow morning, I'll be moving away from the house I've been living in for the past 15 or so years of my life and into my college apartment in the heart of downtown Chicago. I'm a little nervous but mostly just really excited. I'll be going to Columbia College in Chicago for Game Art and Design, and besides some fear about, y'know, paying back the debt of such an expencive college, I couldn't be happier about it. This is going to be awesome. I've been to the school a few times for orientation-type things and the students and teachers that I'll be attending with are awesome. The thing about Columbia is they hire industry professionals as their teachers. One of the teachers that I met worked on Crash Bandicoot, which is flippin' awesome since I want to work at Naughty Dog some day. Columbia also does a whole lot more than other colleges seem to do to get students into jobs in their fields as soon after graduation as possible. They have companies come to the school to talk to the students about their work. They have all sorts of websites set up for students to network their portfollios to potential employers. It's awesome. I'm really excited, the systems they have set up make me feel less nervous about landing a job in the industry after graduation, or even before graduation as an intern. I was going to write another paragraph about the college itself, but I forgot exactly what I was going to say. My little sister is really upset that I'm leaving, and my mom is going to miss me too. I'll miss my fam back home too, but I am really glad to finally be getting out of here. My little sister wanted to watch an episode of My Little Pony with me before I left, so I showed her the episode "Tanks for the Memories," an episode about Rainbow Dash trying to cope with a friend leaving for a few months. I felt it was appropriate, and I think it helped her a little. After the episode was over she cried a little, then mostly stopped moping and we started joking again. Her and I listen to the more apporpriate Rap Battles together sometimes. Earlier I quoted Jim Henson: "Oh Peyton, don't be sad, we all have a time to go!" and she chimed in as Kermit, but changed his line to a stern "No." I'mma miss that bugger. Compeltely unrelated: Merriam-Webster's word of the day is "bluestocking: an educated woman who is interested in books and ideas" which reminds me of NicePeter's Wiki username, Bluesocks. I guess that's all I have to say for tonight. Thanks for reading. Brandon Service and I will likely be announcing our series in the next few weeks. A month tops. Don't quote me on that tho, Bran and I haven't talked about an exact release date or anything. He's prolly gunna slice my neck with a samurai sword for saying this. Anyways, buhbye. Category:Blog posts